


Safe Haven

by BonbonChocolat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonbonChocolat/pseuds/BonbonChocolat
Summary: A solitary oasis for the woes of a brilliant sun and a soaring sky.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Safe Haven

Several bunches of flowers rest atop the splendid expanse of a meadow. Their glowing petals beautifully sway along the wind of seasonal spring. Prominent figures of high mountains manifest sheer abundance, they adorn the wide mass of prosperous land, aligned in parallel arrays within the vicinity of the fresh landscape. Diverse heights of seemingly unreachable pinnacles or peaks from numerous elevated surfaces, with their growing emerald-hued trees and medicinal herbs filling the vacancy of rich soil. 

Streaks of shining lines gleam through the hollows of a flowering Cornus Florida: a beauteous dogwood tree, blooming midst rejuvenating spring. Its sterile white leaves possess clusters of snowy petals, as they unknowingly separate themselves from the wooden branches, leisurely falling to encounter the unmoving ground — elegantly pristine, embodying real innocence. The rising sun appears gentle, as its celestial luminescence tenderly meets two bodies, only to reflect a deluge of soothing light. 

Abode of heaven, it soars with contentment, stretching across extensive borders, beyond transcendental lines of abstract boundaries. Ethereal azure infuses its hue onto the sky, creating a crystalline-clear prospect, seeming like a river of blue. Its casted floating clouds are missing, hence the sky is free of its smoky haze. A sole sky tethers the deceptive mist, the restless storm, the solidified lightning, the roaming cloud, the shining sun and the purifying rain. However, the sky and the sun are the sole ones that recline on the celestial landscape. 

Their lulling bodies loll against a tree, dainty spines resting in satisfaction, pleased due to the rare occurrence of tranquility. They wish to reside in solace, unrestrained from the firm shackles of unsettling chaos. A spark of hope assures them, kindling a desire to cherish the endearing affection between them. It remains as a dream for them to fantasize, or perhaps a fleeting reverie which they would indulge in its full glory — at the present moment. 

His blossoming lips softly quiver, concocting a pleasing purr. Tsunayoshi leans towards Reborn's pale neck, his caramel locks pressing against Reborn's smooth collarbone. His cinnamon-like tresses lightly bounce, chastely tickling Reborn during the sweet moment. The serene sensation tingles, lovingly trailing along his flawed skin, kissing concealed scars from countless battles. Drowsy comfort bundles the black-haired mafioso, serenity envelops him in radiating warmth, similar to a kindled flame which melts the coldest of neglected layers.

Reborn slowly breathes, his chest expanding in a calm motion. He attempts to regain his composure, releasing the pressure in his tense shoulders as they descend backwards, and unbinding astray hazed thoughts before they completely brim inside his mind. The touch of home remains to linger, static bliss clings to his body, beckoning him to delve further and desperately seek his welcoming sky. A strange lure calls Reborn, persuading him to simply forget his distress — like having rue shed its coat of pessimism, to let Tsunayoshi's bright presence indulge him in sincere happiness.

A genuine, low chuckle spills from his thin lips, unveiling a trace of mystifying delight. The ticklish feeling leaves a persistent, pleasing sensation on his golden skin, causing him to present an expression of fond amusement. Tsunayoshi proclaims himself breathless, immensely star-struck. He finds his voice hitched inside his taut throat, as it swallows emptiness, visibly trembling. Reborn's laugh sounds so divine, a blessing exceeding most forms of miraculous phenomenons. Tsuna is undoubtedly astounded, his mind creating sparks of involuntary spasms, which riles up his senses. Surprisingly, the caramel-haired mafioso withdraws, providing the distance between them. 

“Startled, aren't you? You seem to want more.” Reborn's voice drops to an octave, his words dripping with rich sickly-sweet honey, vividly golden. A sly, devious smirk crawls its way above, until it reaches the hitman's visage. 

The flesh of his thumb caresses Tsunayoshi's unblemished face. His gun-calloused fingertips graze upon smooth features, forming marred lines. Reborn's slender fingers brush against the Vongola Decimo's downcast, curved eyelashes, he feels them slowly flutter akin to a mariposa. Reborn loves Tsunayoshi's pacified expression, adoring the absence of his somber frown. Pure black eyes gaze on Tsunayoshi's lithe figure, raking in the fine details that beautify his significant other. The sadistic hitman witnesses Tsunayoshi unwind due to his compassionate touch, becoming a puddle of lovely mess.

The Sun Arcobaleno leans closer, lowering his head to meet Tsunayoshi's pulsing chest. He hears its unsteady rhythm: a pulse similar to a collapsing wave of streams, plunging out of its deliberate pace, shattering its harmed surface that encircles around his repressed vulnerability, and finally ascending at the coast to reveal and reverberate its longing desire — possessing the intention to let it sink in the abyss of Reborn's fathomless mind.

“I-It's not like that...!” A statement of approval to Reborn's speculated assumption sits at the tip of his tongue, close to slipping away, craving to scream a definite 𝑦𝑒𝑠, and abandon his flawed inhibited hesitations. “It's just strange, hearing you laugh. I never thought I'd discover a laugh far too beautiful,” Tsunayoshi meekly says, the corners of his rosy lips tilt upwards, devising a captivating smile. The caramel-haired mafioso admires Reborn's tinge of mesmerizing purity.

Tsunayoshi's pool of amber irises glisten with faint luster, turning to liquefied tangerine hue. His ivory cheeks glow with dimming warmth, enchanting rose-colored, tinted of tantalizing modesty, striking in the domain of subtly pale complexion. He absolutely falters, disheveling his actions and thoughts, stumbling on every decision, becoming fragments of thrumming shambles underneath Reborn's murky vision. The raven assassin easily twists him to someone so untamed, subduing his natural timid nature, and replacing it with stupefying confidence — deliciously unpredictable, and Tsunayoshi swears that Reborn is the only existing man who is competent of bending the Vongola Decimo with a mere flick of his wrist. Nevertheless, Tsunayoshi would always guarantee Reborn the opportunity to steal his reluctance, without any doubt.

“Then, relish it. Always retain it in your mind, Silly Tsuna.” The black-haired mafioso softly whispers, his tone is unwavering, laced with poised pride. His words possess a cosmic effect, similar to casting a mystical spell, making Tsunayoshi's knees wobble in utter delight. Reborn carefully moves closer, he steers his head towards the caramel-haired mafioso's silky face. His unlit black eyes seem like dusk twilight, possessing a teasing luminosity, sharply pivoting themselves to Tsunayoshi's hypnotizing tangerine leer: an engagement of contrasting colors. Stirring fascination coils within them, enchantment flows fluidly in their thread of veins. As their noses meet, gently bumping against each other, two smooth surfaces sweetly nudge: an eskimo kiss occurs, glazed with doting endearment.

Tsunayoshi's heart flutters, gushing with ample reverence, brimming with fondness, surging streams of excitement. The brunet is deeply tangled in Reborn's love strings, and he would definitely never attempt to escape from the hitman's comforting grasp. Somehow, he begrudgingly snaps out of his fantasy, due to Reborn's pronounced demeanor instilling a coarse, dense atmosphere. The heaviness of the ambiance penetrates through the core of his soul, removing impassable layers that Tsunayoshi has shown only to the hitman. Reborn casts himself down, head dangling near Tsunayoshi's unguarded neck, as Reborn maneuvers it. The Sun Arcobaleno rests his sensitive nose upon The Sky Wielder's petite neck, inhaling the caramel-haired mafioso's ambrosia scent. Reborn smells a subtle whiff of appetizing, fruity citrus, a freshly sweetened aroma sprawling all over his senses, calming him.

Hot breath climbs on Tsunayoshi's wintry complexion, rising to his sharp jaw, prevailing goosebumps fully enrapture his dazed mind. Reborn places celestial kisses on his creamy features, gently draping them on Tsunayoshi's elegantly chaste visage like promising trinkets of diamond gemstones, leaving ghostly marks of selfless devotion. A whimsical sigh rolls out of Tsunayoshi's slick tongue, expressing contentment. The Vongola Decimo's reaction causes condescension, or pride to gather and well up inside Reborn's chest. He knows, he knows that he is the only one who can acquire engrossing responses from Tsunayoshi, and he's 𝑑𝑎𝑚𝑛 proud of that trivial information.

The caramel-haired mafioso's supple fingers lovingly tousle themselves onto Reborn's oddly, irresistible curled sideburns, pleasantly entwining them, letting the thin black strands revolve around his twirling fingers. Tsuna chooses to bask beneath Reborn's beaming brightness, enthusiastic to bathe underneath Reborn's submerging touch. However, Reborn would not succumb to Tsunayoshi's wishes, not so effortlessly. The black-haired mafioso's vicious sadism vaguely flares, his conceited smugness brings a scheming smirk, implying an indication to mischievously and mercilessly taunt Tsunayoshi.

Ample anticipation swiftly accumulates itself, spiraling in the caramel-haired mafioso's guts. Tsunayoshi frustratedly waits, presuming that Reborn would further grant him several sugary kisses on his flawless skin. Although, Tsuna realizes that his harmless wish would be disregarded, once he catches a glimpse of Reborn's arrogant lips which are curved to a fine line of a condescending grin. Bittersweet dissatisfaction embarrassingly slips from his mouth, “R-Reborn, stop teasing me...!” Tsuna covers his heated, reddened cheeks with his velvet-like palms, attempting to conceal his obvious humiliation. If the deities do exist, they would recognize the brunet's desire to be buried beneath the ground, due to Reborn's ability to manipulate Tsunayoshi in any given circumstance.

A light sensational, and smoky chuckle passes through his pale lips, resonating along the unseen margins of the immeasurable meadow. Reborn's bewitching, scarce laugh is akin to a harmonious and immaculate lullaby, hushing Tsunayoshi's awareness to submit to a lost slumber. The Vongola Decimo plunges into the depths, and falls, over and over again, until there is no dwelling possibility to be foolishly in-love with someone so out of his league, someone so seemingly untouchable, even if he is at an arm's length, it almost feels too suffocating and insufferable. Tsunayoshi despises the truth that he's far too absorbed with the enigmatic sun, Reborn. He despises the truth that Reborn's wicked voice is much more than enough to fulfill his longing whims. A spare of a unique, nonchalant laugh from Reborn makes Tsunayoshi bounce because of overflowing happiness, which causes him to willingly brush off the black-haired mafioso's mocking insolence. But, his fear and doubts do not matter anymore, because Tsunayoshi is of course, greatly head over feels for Reborn and he would not have it any other way around.

Furrowing his black eyebrows, Reborn's amusement is discontinued. He pauses, dark inky eyes narrow to examine the undertone of strained worry carved on Tsunayoshi's bleak expression. It alarms the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn figures that Tsunayoshi feels troubled, the lines of crease settled on Tsunayoshi's face make it obvious. Reborn purses his lips as he breathes, alleviating the awful tightness confined in his chest. To see Tsunayoshi hide his pained, flimsy insecurity rouses Reborn's urge to get rid of the caramel-haired mafioso's woe. He wants to mouth a message of a real apology for once, however, Reborn deems that a simple 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 would not compensate for the bewildering mishaps he has done, or perhaps the black-haired mafioso's pride is esteemed, and he could not bear to say a mere word for it might trample on his vanity. Although, the latter is untrue, Reborn reminds himself.

For a brief moment, the raven assassin discreetly ponders about ideas, which involve Tsunayoshi's significant, little preferences, revolving around the Vongola Decimo's fondness regarding the few, undemanding circumstances that adequately cheers up his yearning heart. His intent sight freely wanders, observing the lush and fresh surroundings of the meadow midst spring, eyeing the scattered horde of dandelions and daisies. A piece of a regal white flower of a Cornus Florida falls on Reborn's motionless lap, due to the pressure of the wafting wind. The sadistic hitman promptly picks it up, analyzing the flower on his rough hand. Without any delay, an amiable objective strucks Reborn's train of thoughts.

Raising his lowered head, Reborn's chasmic glance meets Tsunayoshi's nervous features, aware of the caramel-haired mafioso's subtle shudders, fidgety hands and tense figure. Reborn lifts a hand holding the spring flower, aiming to place it on Tsunayoshi's left ear. He moves the cinnamon-like strands, positioning them in a tidy manner so he could settle the elegant floret properly. The raven hitman tucks the lively, green stem behind Tsunayoshi's curved left ear, letting it perfectly settle and array itself. Reborn offers a bewitching smile, displaying astonishment towards Tsunayoshi's adorned features. Ah, Tsunayoshi's physique and spirit encompasses all structures of pulchritude and virtue.

Reborn proceeds to lessen the minimal space between them, pressing his velvety nose against Tsunayoshi's creamy skin, the tips of their angular jaws and the surface of their smooth chins are in contact with each other, prodding one another in a playful way. Their pairs of eyes are calmly shut, as Reborn's balmy lips come across Tsunayoshi's glossy ones, enveloping them in an innocent embrace. Tsunayoshi does not even attempt to recover his mind's consciousness, just wanting to sink further and drift, until the tangy taste of bitter espresso remains permanent in his lips, so he would be able to consume its sweet aftertaste.

The black-haired mafioso decides to pull back shortly afterwards, forbidding Tsunayoshi from relishing the flavor of intoxicating caffeine. He immediately receives a displeased whine from the caramel-haired mafioso whose cheeks are similar to the brilliant color of crushed cherries, which effortlessly baffles him. Reborn tenderly stares at him, an intensely persuasive look written on his matured visage, before he firmly asks, “Mmm. That satisfies your wishes, 𝑦𝑒𝑠?” Reborn softly murmurs to Tsunayoshi — who nods with soothing drowsiness. 𝑌𝑒𝑠, Reborn's kiss suffices, surpassing the expectation of his request. It is the best reward bestowed to him, 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒊𝒎. And it should remain as Tsunayoshi's lovely secret, a paradox that will not see the glimpse of dawn, encaged in their mysterious coven.

Reborn hums a familiar lilting tune, as Tsuna slowly falls in a trance, dozing off. The Sun Arcobaleno interlaces his hand with his significant other, raising it to the level of his mouth. He plants a delicate peck on Tsuna's weightless knuckle, allowing it to linger.

Le tue labbra sono mie da baciare.  
･━ 𝗬𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀.  
Le mie labbra sono tue da baciare.  
･━ 𝗠𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀.


End file.
